


Sweet

by onesickmind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesickmind/pseuds/onesickmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desert Bluffs has nothing sweet. Lauren brings home honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of my writing is violent. Most of my writing is M/M. Most of my writing has consent that's dubious at best. But the piece that was ready to publish first is this fluffy little creampuff of Lauren/Kevin. Oh, well!
> 
> Also, it takes place quite a ways into their relationship; the other fics I've written that establish and develop their relationship aren't ready to publish. However, when two people are about to get it on, there really isn't a whole lot that needs to be explained.

 

“Getting ready for bed, beautiful?”

“Mmm." 

Kevin skimmed his broadcast notes one last time, straightened his papers, and watched Lauren prepare a cup of tea for herself. She hadn't touched coffee for forty minutes, which implied she was winding down. 

“Want me to go home?” he asked courteously.

“No, honey, stay the night,” she said, pouring some cream into the cup. Then she picked up an object that made Kevin's attention perk.

It was a little bear, made of some sort of golden material that the light shone through. As his hollow eyes tracked it, Lauren picked it up, upended it over her tea, and revealed that the golden color was the bear's blood.

“What is that?” Kevin asked as Lauren set it aside with no further ceremony.

“What, this?” she asked. “Honey. I got it from the break room.”

“Yeah, but what is it?”

“Honey.”

“Yes, darling?”

They stared at each other a moment, Kevin at attention, Lauren slowly processing the misunderstanding.

Carefully, she said, “I call you 'Honey.' Do you know what that word means?”

“No,” Kevin said. “I never really thought about it. It was just something sweet you call me.”

“Literally,” Lauren chuckled. Kevin stared blankly, completely oblivious to the pun. She cleared her throat. “This is honey.” 

“Oh!” he said. He craned his neck to get a better look at the golden-blooded bear, now even more fascinated to learn about his namesake.

“Would you like to try some?”

“Yes! Please!”

Kevin reached for the bear, but Lauren blocked his hand and gave him the look that often came on the nights Kevin was asked to stay over. Kevin flushed and stood down. She looked him dead in the eyes, steamy, and poured some of the honey onto her fingertips. 

Her delicate fingers extended towards his mouth. Still locking his gaze, she said, “Lick it off.”

This was a familiar game, one they had played before with human blood. And oh yes, he knew where it was going, and he knew that he absolutely was not going home tonight.

He curled his tongue out and slowly laved the dripping underside of her finger.

“Oh,” he gasped. He drew back and put his hand to his mouth.

“Hmm?”

“It's... uh...” he pressed the gold blood against the roof of his mouth, squirming his tongue around the alien taste. “It tastes... like... wow, I can't place it.” He grabbed Lauren's hand, in a much more platonic manner, and sucked on her fingertips, trying to identify this sensation it was causing in his mouth. 

“Almost... huh. Like...” he sucked all the honey off her fingers and licked the damp skin, chasing the taste. “... Like milk? But, so much stronger, like, it's that flavor that's in milk, but a billion times more, it tastes...”

“... Sweet?”

“Sweet? Is that a flavor?”

Lauren chuckled and squeezed some more of the bear's blood onto her fingers. “Well. I did notice that honey and sugar are impossible to find in this little town. Ah,” she warned as he grabbed for her hand too precociously. “Be seductive, now.”

He tried to control his motions as he licked honey from her fingers again. He lidded his eyes and sucked lightly and slowly, even though his thoughts were a million miles away from bed and one hundred percent on top of this new experience in his mouth.

“All you Desert Bluffers eat is meat and blood. Now that I really think about it, you people don't have a single sweet thing on the menu, do you?”

“I don't think so,” Kevin said, using his sexy whisper and gently flickering breath to speak. He did so love to please her. “We never use a word like 'sweet' to describe food. You have sweet personalities. Sweet actions. Not sweet food. And I've never tasted food with this quality before.”

“Do you like it?”

He cleaned her fingers with a seductive swirl. “Oh, yes.”

“Tilt your head back. Open your mouth.”

Kevin did so, and received the provocative boost of recalling the times male lovers had instructed him to do the same. Oh, he missed this. He closed his eyes and let his breath quicken a little, waiting for the burst of something wet.

He received it. Drizzled onto his slightly protruding tongue, it was viscous and slow and cool and “sweet,” yet no less arousing. In some ways, it was more so. His taste buds seemed to burst open and haul the flavor into themselves with eager tentacles, quivering and throwing off sparks. Some of the liquid hit the back of his throat, and he coughed.

It burned a bit, and shortened his breath. He hunched forward to cough more, and the stream of honey hit his face. He got his respiratory system under control as Lauren leaned in close to clean the slowly dripping golden blood off his cheek with her perfect lips and tongue.

He moaned and met her for a kiss. Honey was exchanged between both of their mouths. It slicked their tongues and thickened their breaths. Lauren pulled away from him with a gold-tinged thread of saliva connecting their lips, and drew his attention to some honey she had drizzled on her neck.

Kevin needed no further prompting to put his mouth over the spot and pleasure both Lauren and himself as he let out a seductive hum. He licked and sucked her sensitive skin while she fumbled with her clothes, and his. They stumbled into the bedroom with Kevin's mouth still on her neck. They broke away briefly to discard their pants, and when Lauren poured the bear's blood onto her nipple and settled on her back on the bed, well, Kevin needed no further prompting for that, either.

He spent a long time at her nipple, enjoying the sweet taste and thudding sound of her quickening heart alike, and obeyed when she dripped more honey on the next spot she wanted him to lick. She squeezed it into the place where her breast rested against her chest, and he pushed it up with a firm hand to get at the spot. Her heart rate responded, solid against his palm, but for once, he wasn't tempted to release all that blood he was causing her body to push about so furiously-- there was already blood enough on the surface, gold and sweet and just possibly better than the fluid in her veins. He tongued hard against the sweetness above her pulse, then followed the golden trail into in the shallow dip of her solar plexus, where he felt her lungs rise and fall beneath his lips. The path led him gradually down, until he was burrowing his tongue between her legs and far more than the sound of her heart was informing him of her pleasure.

The trough of honey ran out as her back was really starting to heave and arch off the bed, so he centered his tongue and suction around her clitoris and finished her off quickly. More honey awaited him on her lips when she pulled him up for a breathless kiss. And, though it wasn't exactly a place he could reach with his taste buds, he appreciated the sentiment when she slicked his dick with a palmful of honey, especially when it served as a lubricant as she guided him in.

A counterpoint to this new taste she was pleasuring him with, Lauren was also pandering to his old tastes tonight, and she let him enter her back door. Kevin's love for Lauren transcended all physical obstacles; she could have turned him on if she were a five-headed dragon, heck, he'd even go all the way up to eight heads, but at his core he was gay, and he appreciated it when she tried to do things in line with what his body naturally craved.

A tight hole. Sweet things. Oh, Lauren, everything you do to me is so perfect.

He got up a rhythm as the honey again depleted from her lips.

“Mmm. More bear blood,” he gasped.

“Honey. It's not bear blood.”

“It's a liquid that came out of a bear, what else would it-- ew.”

“Fine. If it has to be an animal's body fluid, think of it as blood. Whatever floats your weird little boat. But it's honey. Bears eat it. They don't secrete it.” 

“Uh-huh,” Kevin agreed, not really listening as he got back on track with what his honeyed genitals were doing. That pliant body heaved with a sigh and there was again gold blood on top of the beating jugular for him to suck.

He thrust closer to climax in his sweet lover, sweet in her personality, sweet in her actions, sweet in her taste, sweet in the noises and smells on her breath. Sweet meant pleasure, in all senses of the word. Sweet. Sweet. The word seemed to lose its meaning as Kevin repeated it in his head, or perhaps that was because the orgasm rushed up now and obliterated all else. For that moment, his hips pushed forward and his head threw back and his whole world was thoughtless save for the feeling in his groin and the taste in his mouth.

Things settled and slowed: heartbeats, breathing, thoughts. He finally curled against her chest. She gave him the bottle to hold, and he opened the lid and let the somewhat anemic bear slowly bleed out onto her breast while he languidly lapped at the golden puddle.

She stroked his hair. “It seems you have a sweet tooth,” she murmured, her voice getting sleepy.

He grinned. “I have lots of teeth!”

This was one place where Strex and Desert Bluffs culture aligned: appreciation for teeth. Lauren smiled at the ironically perfect phrase.

“Mmm, I have so much more to give you. There's no chocolate in Desert Bluffs, is there? Chocolate syrup next time. Fruit. Strawberries. Icing. Whipped cream. Cupcakes. Oh, Kevin. You are in for SO MANY treats...”

They fell asleep holding each other like that, Kevin dreaming of his sweet teeth and bear blood and the fact that the last thing Lauren muttered to him was, literally, “sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I AM NEVER GOING TO USE THE PHRASE “his honeyed genitals” AGAIN. MY SMILING GOD. EVERY TIME I READ THAT, I HAD TO GET UP AND WALK AWAY.
> 
> Hey. Hey wait. Don't you leave yet. Comment first. It can be anything. Tell me you like this, you hate this, or heck, just tell me about your favorite TV show. Ask me embarrassing medical questions. Seek advice on your relationships. Anything. But comment! I get lonely in this little box.


End file.
